Warbucks quotes
This page lists Warbucks's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Warbucks Tools Base Game * Axe- "A tool favoured by many ancient societies." * Luxury Axe- "A rather elegant tool for chopping." * Shovel- "An instrument well suited for digging." * Regal Shovel- "A rather elegant tool for digging things." * Pickaxe- "An instrument to hunt for fossils." * Opulent Pickaxe- "A rather elegant tool for fracturing rocks." * Razor- "One must keep oneself presentable." * Razor (can't shave)- "Not possible, I'm afraid." * Razor (nothing left)- "I'm afraid there's nothing left." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'd likely have better luck when it's more lethargic." * Hammer- "Rather blunt." * Pitchfork- "A tool for ground work." Shipwrecked * Machete- "An instrument for slashing one's way through the brush." * Luxury Machete- "A rather elegant tool for slashing." Hamlet * Shears- " Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "Quite cozy." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A cozy convenience." * Campfire (high)- "A roaring fire!" * Fire Pit (high)- "A rather roaring fire!" * Campfire (normal)- "Keeps the beasts at bay." * Fire Pit (normal)- "A fine cozy fire to gather 'round." * Campfire & Fire Pit (low)- "It could do with another log." * Campfire (embers)- "Rather low." * Fire Pit (embers)- "Quite in need of fuel." * Campfire & Fire Pit (out)- "Dash it all! It's gone out." * Torch- "Now I can stalk my prey in the dark." * Miner Hat- "Quite useful in the dark." * Torch (out)- "My blasted torch went out!" * Miner Hat (out)- " * Pumpkin Lantern- "Quite cheery." * Lantern- "Finally, a civilized way to carry light." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "A rather remarkable fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "Fascinating bit of science." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "That's a roaring fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "It's rather exuberant." * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Rather pleasant cool fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Ah...A nice brisk, breezy fire." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "It would behoove me to add some fuel." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "It could do with some stoking." * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "I say, it needs some stoking." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "I really should attend to that." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Blast! It's gone out." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "Aha! A place for a cold fire." * Moggles- "Huzzah! Rather makes it easier to explore ruins in the dark!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Fire is rather more protected in there." * Bottle Lantern- "Bioluminating!" * Boat Torch- "I say! I can see at sea." * Boat Lantern- "Haw! A portable lighthouse." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "It's quite sturdy." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "Quite a roaring fire." * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "Rather resilient!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "It could do with some more fuel." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "Rather pathetic at the moment." * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "I could do with a fire." * Tar Lamp- "Ah! Now one can see in the darkness." * Buoyant Chiminea- "I say! A seaside hearth." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "Quite a roaring fire!" * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "Rather cozy." * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "It could do with a log or two." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "I'm afraid its only embers at the moment." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "Not burning at the moment, I'm afraid." Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "I say! This will come in handy exploring ruins." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A satchel to put one's treasures in." * Piggyback- "A satchel for keeping ones treasures." * Bird Trap- "Rather efficient." * Bug Net- "Advantageous. But only if I don't want to hurt the bugs." * Fishing Rod- "Ah fishing. The cornerstone to many societies." * Straw Roll- "A far cry from my usual sleeping arrangements." * Fur Roll- "Huzzah! The means to a good night's sleep!" * Tent- "Rather crude, but it'll have to do." * Trap- "Handy for acquiring meat!" * Honey Poultice- "For dressing ones wounds." * Healing Salve- "Ahhh. Quite soothing." * Umbrella- "A fragile parasol, but it shall have to do." * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "I cannot read it just yet." * Compass (broken)- "A bit of shoddy workmanship there." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "This will come in handy." * Luxury Fan- "Ah... this will keep out the heat." * Siesta Lean-to- "A bit of respite from the heat." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Not the time for it." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Danger is afoot, this is no time to doze off!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'll rest after a good meal.'" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I demand better accommodations than this!" * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Rather ruins my naptime." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "I say! Where shall I sleep now?" * Thermal Stone- "It's a simple rock." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Quite frozen." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Rather cool." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Tepid." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "I say, it's burning up!" * Pretty Parasol- "A tasteful way to keep out the elements." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Of primitive construction, but I shall use it nontheless." * Booty Bag- "Wearing this rather lifts ones spirits." * Sea Sack- "Quite a clever way to keep ones food fresh." * Tropical Fan- "Ah... this will keep out the heat." * Silly Monkey Ball- "Something to distract those simple fecal throwers." * Tropical Parasol- "I say, this makes for a bit of cover." * Anti Venom- "One should always keep some at hand." * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Bah! Primative construction." Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "Imperative for exploring these parts." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I could do a bit of cooking with this." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Patience is a virtue." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "I shall be enjoying a fine meal promptly." * Crock Pot (finished)- "I say! That was well worth the effort." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "It's not the proper place for that." * Bee Box- "Ah, the elixir of life." * Bee Box (no honey)- "I'm afraid it's not ready yet." * Bee Box (some honey)- "It's best to leave it a touch longer." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "I say, the honey is ready to harvest!" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "One can learn a lot by studying agriculture." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Cultivating rather nicely." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (finished)- "Ripe for harvesting." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It could do with a bit of manure." * Ice Box- "Every civilized person should have one." * Drying Rack- "One can get some decent food with that." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's drying nicely." * Drying Rack (finished)- "At last, some civilized food." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Oh bother." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Rather too good a job of smoking those bees out!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "A shame, really." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "This rain rather complicates the drying process." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "A pity..." * Bucket-o-poop- "Harrumph. Odious bit of business..." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "I say! I could just leave this to do its job!" * Mussel Bed- "I say! There are creatures down there." * Fish Farm (empty)- "Now how does one make this not empty?" * Fish Farm (growing)- "Rather dull watching eggs hatch." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Huzzah! A fish!" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "I say! That's an improvement." * Fish Farm (three fish)- "Rather like having a Koi Pond." * Fish Farm (four fish)- "An entire school of fish to snare!" Hamlet * Sprinkler- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "It's prudent to broaden one's horizons." * Alchemy Engine- "I've dabbled in a bit of alchemy from time to time." * Thermal Measurer- "Quite a clever way to tell the climate." * Rainometer- "A barometer of sorts." * Lightning Rod- "A bit of protection in a storm." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "I say, it's quite vivacious." * Gunpowder- "Explosive!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "A setback, to be sure." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Atrocious!" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "A shame." * Rainometer (burnt)- "I'm afraid it's malfunctioned." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "It appears it has been turned off." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "I say, it's an automated fire brigade!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "I believe it is running low on fuel." * Electrical Doodad- "A curious contraption." Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "A waterbound purveyor of wisdom." * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "A fine example of what civilization can do." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Quite sufficiently fueled." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Rather in need of a top up." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "I'd best refuel it, promptly." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Bother! It's out of fuel." * Quacken Drill- "The artifact from a leviathan." Hamlet * Smelter- "I say, that's rather clever!" * Oscillating Fan- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I say, that was hardly worth the effort." Fight Base Game * Spear- "A primitive hunting weapon." * Ham Bat- "A peculiar weapon." * Boomerang- "The artifact of a hunting civilization, no doubt." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Egad! It's a boomerang." * Blow Dart- "Used in ancient warfare." * Sleep Dart- "Rather tiresome!" * Fire Dart- "Ignites a bit of excitement!" * Football Helmet- "A wonderful hat made of pig bottom." * Grass Suit- "Barely adequate protection but it will have to do." * Log Suit- "A commendable attempt at protection." * Marble Suit- "Rather burdensome but quite dependable." * Bee Mine- "Warfare which adopts to the materials at one's disposal." * Tooth Trap- "I say! Rather more effective this way." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "I say! What ancient societies used this?" * Morning Star- "Rather intriguing technology!" * Weather Pain- "I say, this has a bit of bluster!" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Rather speeds up the dying process." * Poison Dart- "A rather uncivilized instrument of hunting." * Coconade- "Haw! I should like to see this explode." * Coconade (lit)- "I say! Best get out of range!" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun, Poison Spear Gun, Obsidian Spear Gun- "A bit of protection on the water." * Cutlass Supreme- "A gentleman's weapon." * Horned Helmet- "Made from the artifact of those watery beasts." * Seashell Suit- "Rather clever use of detritus." * Limestone Suit- "It's a bit...burdensome." * Cactus Armor- "Offensive defence. How ingenious!" Hamlet * Halberd- "Bah! No match for a good blunderbuss in one's hand!" * Cork Bat- "For when one must restort to savagery." * Weevole Mantle- "I feel rather morbid wearing this." * Mant Mask- "Rather deep depths I've sunk to." * Mant Suit- "When in Rome..." * Fancy Helmet- " * Tin Suit- "I do enjoy this design." * Blunderbuss- "One mustn't venture into the wilds unarmed." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Rather ornate cage." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Domestication has its uses." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "I say, he's a lackadaisical fellow!" * Pig House- "Crude, but rather functional." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "I say! These pigs are quite civilized!" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "They've turned in for the night." * Rabbit Hutch- "I say! What fantastic society built that!" * Hay Wall (held)- "Rather unstable but it has its uses." * Hay Wall- "Rather crude, but it'll have to do I'm afraid." * Wood & Stone Wall (held)- "Presumably one could place this somewhere." * Wood Wall- "A wall of reasonable strength." * Stone Wall- "A wall with some stability." * Chest- "A place for all my accumulated wealth." * Sign- "Ah! Civilization." * Potted Fern- "A fine decoration." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "A pity it can't be studied now." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Pity. I should've liked to study that more." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That came as little surprise." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "I suppose wood does burn." * Chest (burnt)- "Rather poorly made." * Scaled Chest- "I say, that should protect the treasures from flames." * Sign (burnt)- "Met a bit of bad luck, it seems." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Modest in its construction." * Sand Castle (sand)- "I've seen better." * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "I say! Those creatures appear to have a civilization of sorts." * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "The sanctuary of those monkey creatures." * Limestone Wall (held)- "Presumably one could place this somewhere." * Limestone Wall- "Quite sophisticated construction." * Dragoon Den- "Fascinating! The sanctuary of those fiery beasts!" * Sandbag (held)- "One needs a bit of grit to carry this around." * Sandbag- "Flood deterrent." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "I say! Where to you suppose that will lead?" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "One wonders where this may lead." * Buoy- "A lighthouse upon the water." * Sea Chest- "Rather boyant bit of business." * Ballphin Palace- "Aha! The den of sea quarry." * Sea Wall (held)- "Presumably one could place this in the water." * Sea Wall- "One can make a sea pen with this." Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "Rather handy." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Has a tad of sophistication." * Carpeted Flooring- "Quite refined." * Checkerboard Flooring- "With enough of these I could play a round of chess." * Cobblestones- "I applaud the attempt at sophistication." * Forest Turf- "Luxuriant, but overrun." * Grass Turf- "Rustic." * Marsh Turf- "Bah! It's unsophisticated." * Rocky Turf- "Rather rough around the edges." * Savanna Turf- "A touch dry." * Mud Turf- "Quite unsophisticated." * Guano Turf- "Rather unsophisticated." * Slimey Turf- "A touch of mildew in this." * Fungal Turf (blue, red, green)- "A bit of fungus, I believe." * Cave Rock Turf- "Rather dank." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "A bit of evergreen, I believe." * Sandy Turf- "A bit of sand, I believe." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "I do enjoy a fine snakeskin rug!" * Jungle Turf- "A touch of jungle floor." * Meadow Turf- "Ground from the meadows, I believe." * Magma Turf- "Rather volatile turf." * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Ground steeped in mud." * Ashy Turf- "Some ashen ground, I believe." * Volcano Turf- "Rather temperamental ground." Hamlet * Lawn Turf- "A bit of grassy turf." * Cultivated Turf- "A bit of turf, I believe." * Flat Stone Turf- "A solid bit of turf." * Stone Road Turf- "A bit of cobbled road, I believe." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Rather handy!" * Boards- "Rather more civilized!" * Cut Stone- "One may build many civilized things with this." * Papyrus- "I say, one could make paper with this!" * Purple Gem- "A gruesome beauty!" * Nightmare Fuel- "Rather aberrant." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Quite an amazing textile." * Limestone- "A stone frequently scene in temples." * Empty Bottle- "A rather bland bottle." * Coral Nubbin- "A rather sorry looking sea artifact." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "It should grow quickly, provided it's well kept." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Rather reassuring that." * Prestihatitator- "I'm not above learning some of the dark arts." * Shadow Manipulator- "I say, this seems rather macabre." * Pan Flute- "I suppose I could carry a tune if the necessity arises." * Night Light- "Quite uncanny!" * Night Armor- "Rather durable, yet there's something unsound about it." * Dark Sword- "I say! It's a rather ghastly sword." * One-man Band- "Reminds me of my regimental band." * Bat Bat- "A rather macabre hunting weapon." * Belt of Hunger- "Wearing hunted animals makes one feel quite viril!" * Chilled Amulet- "Quite the chilling find!" * Nightmare Amulet- "I'm quite mad about this gem!" * Life Giving Amulet- "Huzzah! Looks rather invulnerable!" * Fire Staff- "Quite an incendiary instrument." * Ice Staff- "A rather chilling weapon. Haw haw!" * Telelocator Staff- "Rather adventuresome tool." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Riveting." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It's missing something..." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Quite a clever device." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Empty, I'm afraid." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Oh bother." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "A shame, really." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Pity..." * Old Bell- "Ah, the ringing of the bells." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "I have serious doubts regarding its scientfic value." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Rather expected." * Dripple Pipes- "Music can bring tears to any eyes." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "Haw haw, a flying pig!" * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- " * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- " Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "One must make one's own repairs whilst on adventure." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I say, these would be all the fashion back home." * Straw Hat- "Rather bucolic fashion." * Beefalo Hat- "One feels rather ungulate in this." * Beekeeper Hat- "Beekeeping is a fine hobby to invest ones time in." * Feather Hat- "Rather garish." * Winter Hat- "Rather sobering head gear." * Top Hat- "I say! I'm ready for a night on the town!" * Dapper Vest- "Distinguished!" * Breezy Vest- "Cozy, and quite the fashion." * Puffy Vest- "Rather snuggly." * Bush Hat- "I say! Rather clever camoflauge!" * Garland- "I should hope no one sees me in such a state." * Walking Cane- "Nothing more genteel than good walking cane." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "I say! It's a capital cat cap!" * Fashion Melon- "Rather makes for a fetching hat." * Ice Cube- "Quite useful for the heat." * Rain Coat- "Ah, a nice Mackintosh for the rain." * Rain Hat- "A necessary accessory." * Summer Frest- "Keeps the heat away rather nicely." * Floral Shirt- "Not my usual fashion, but the fabric is quite breathable." * Eyebrella- "This is certainly high fashion." * Hibearnation Vest- "Quite snug in this!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Quite ridiculous!" * Snakeskin Hat- "A rather clever way to keep oneself dry." * Snakeskin Jacket- "A solid mackintosh for the elements." * Blubber Suit- "Rather disturbing to find this in one's possession." * Windbreaker- "Can't say I approve of the color." * Tar Suit- "Really! Have I sunk so far?" * Particulate Purifier- "Quite adept at keeping out odours." * Sleek Hat- "A brisk walk invigorates the humours." * Shark Tooth Crown- "A hat which strikes fear into one's enemies." * Dumbrella- "One assumes a third tier would be even better." Hamlet * Gas Mask- "Improves one's ability to breathe." * Pith Hat- "I do believe it fits." * Thunderhat- "A headpiece made from avian artifacts." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Rather brutish construction, but it will have to do." * Raft- "A crude structure. But I've no choice." * Row Boat- "I should think I'm above rowing myself." * Cargo Boat- "A ship worthy of the East India Company." * Armored Boat- "A ship sturdy enough to sail around the horn." * Encrusted Boat- "Seems sturdy enough, but its aesthetics leave something to be desired." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "Rather seaworthy." * Boat Repair Kit- "Rather practical when taking on water." * Thatch Sail- "This should speed things along." * Cloth Sail- "A strapping good sail." * Snakeskin Sail- "A rugged sail, fit for a gentleman sailor." * Feather Lite Sail- "I'm sure to catch the wind with this." * Iron Wind- "Puts a spin on things." * Boat Cannon- "Quite invaluable at sea." * Quackering Ram- "A smashing good tool. Haw haw!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "For trapping game in the sea." * Sea Yard (off)- "Rather impractical without fuel, wouldn't you say." * Sea Yard (on)- "That's rather clever." * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "Quite low on fuel at the moment." * Tar Extractor (off)- "Not working at the moment, I'm afraid." * Tar Extractor (on)- "An automaton for an unpleasant task." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "I say! Needs a bit of a top-up." * Trawl Net- "Quite effective in collecting sea rubbish. * Trawl Net (detached)- "I rather prefer more invigorating forms of hunting." * Trawl Net (sinking)- "One must be patient about such things." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "The time is nigh!" * Spyglass- "A sophisticated instrument for a sophisticated man." * Super Spyglass- "I say! A way to search for lands to explore." * Captain Hat- "I say! I'm a proper Captain now." * Pirate Hat- "Rather barbary-ous." * Lucky Hat- "I'll not be seen dead in that." * Life Jacket- "Hmm. Looks buoyant enough." Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "Rather poor quality, but it'll do in a pinch." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "An incendiary tool!" * Obsidian Axe- "Rather efficient." * Obsidian Spear- "Explosive!" * Obsidian Armor- "Armor that attacks as well." * Obsidian Coconade- "I say! It rather inflammatory." * Howling Conch- "Well, I have been called a blowhard! Haw!" * Sail Stick- "I say! I've turned out to be quite the sailor!" * Volcano Staff- "I say! It's quite destructive, isn't it?" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Quite magnificent! A capital find!" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "One may be able to salvage these." * Thulecite Wall- "Rather feeble now." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "All is well." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It seems something is afoot." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "I'm afraid there's been an upsurge in ghastliness." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "I believe we've hit the apex." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Thank goodness the horrors are waning." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "My word that was onerous." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "It seems there is a problem." * The Lazy Forager- "Gathers items without the bothersome act of bending down." * Magiluminescence- "I feel invigorated!" * Construction Amulet- "I say! This is rather economical." * The Lazy Explorer- "This certainly saves on traveling time." * Star Caller's Staff- "Illuminating!" * Deconstruction Staff- "I say! This makes dismantling objects quite a bit easier." * Pick/Axe- "Rather clever!" * Thulecite Crown- "Huzzah! A head piece made of artifacts." * Thulecite Suit- "I say! This armor is quite dapper." * Thulecite Club- "I'm quite fond of this weapon!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I should like to study this while it's working." * Houndius Shootius- "I say! It's rather ancient technology." Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "Quite useful when exploring ruins." * Ball Pein Hammer- "A subtle instrument for more delicate excavations." * Gold Pan- "Rather handy for prospecting." * Magnifying Glass- "Huzzah! A fine tool for exploring." City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- "No need for light in the daytime, I suppose." * Lamp Post (on)- "These pigs do like to act civilized, don't they?" * Town House- "How !" * The Sterling Trough Deli- "Ah! A place for some refined food." * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- "Rather well stocked for these parts." * Curly Tails Mud Spa- "I could do with a bit of grooming." * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- " * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- "A place of ornamentation." * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- "Ah! Just what I was looking for!" * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- "Ah! A rather occultish bent to this establishment." * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- "I suppose one should arm oneself for the jungle." * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- "I wonder if they have any gentlemanly hats." * My City Hall- " * Slanty Shanty- " Renovate Hamlet * Basic Plantholder- "A little verdure decor." * WIP Plantholder- "A little foliage." * Fancy Plantholder- "An exquisite variety." * Bonsai Plantholder- "Rather exotic." * Dishgarden Plantholder- "Some plants for one's decoration." * Philodendron Plantholder- "A modest plant." * Orchid Plantholder- "Quite an exquisite specimen." * Draceana Plantholder- "An alluring variety." * Xerographica Plantholder- "An exemplary hanging plant." * Birdcage Plantholder- "An exemplary hanging plant." * Palm Plantholder- "An exquisite variety." * ZZ Plantholder- "Slender decor." * Fernstand Plantholder- "A fine variety." * Fern Plantholder- "A fine hanging fern." * Terrarium Plantholder- "Fascinating! A miniature greenhouse." * Plantpet Plantholder- "Haw haw!" * Traps Plantholder- "Fascinating specimen." * Pitcher Plantholder- "Fine hanging plants." * Marble Plantholder- "An exquisite arrangement." * Wood Flooring- "A touch crude." * Marble Flooring- "A highly cultured floor." * Checkered Flooring- "One might play chess upon this." * Slate Flooring- "Rather ornate design." * Sheet Metal Flooring- "Metal flooring." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "A fine pine." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Rather pathetic looking." * Spiky Tree- "Rather prickly fellow." * Evergreen & Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "It's been razed." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not as fertile as its brethren." * Evergreen & Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Alarming!" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "I can't say that was unexpected." * Evergreen & Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Well that's done." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Ashen." * Evergreen (sapling)- "It should grow into a fine tree." * Log- "A log fit for a fire." * Log (burning)- "Ahh. Nice and cozy." * Charcoal- "Rather useful bit of ash." * Pine Cone- "I should plant this." * Marble Tree- "I require something stronger than an axe for that!" * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "I say! One might think that tree had a mouth." * Living Log- "This dead tree is alarmingly alive." * Sapling- "Those twigs could be good for something." * Sapling (picked)- "Nothing left here for me." * Sapling (burning)- "Inevitable." * Sapling (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Twigs- "I'm sure I can find a use for these." * Grass Tuft- "A rather mundane tuft of grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It's been picked through, I'm afraid." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "In desperate need of fertilizer." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Quite a blaze!" * Grass Tuft (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Cut Grass- "Quaint, but quite useful." * Berry Bush (normal & burning)- "A common berry bush." * Berry Bush (picked)- "It's been relieved of its fruit." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Quite fruitless at the moment." * Berry Bush (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Reeds- "I could use those." * Reeds (burning)- "Rather fervent flames." * Reeds (picked)- "One must give it time to grow back." * Cut Reeds- "Crude, but quite useful." * Plant- "A rather ordinary plant." * Plant (growing)- "It's germinating." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Ripe for harvesting." * Marsh Plant- "Full of leafage." * Spiky Bush- "Quite thorny." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "Prickly." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Engulfed in flames." * Spiky Bush (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Flower- "Quite delicate." * Petals- "Rather ornate." * Evil Flower- "Rather hideous." * Dark Petals- "There's something bizarre about these." * Red Mushroom- "Local fauna." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "Quite unreachable." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "It's been harvested already." * Green Mushroom- "A strange irrational fungus." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "It needs to be plucked out of its hole." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's been harvested already." * Blue Mushroom- "Experimenting with fungus is rather audacious." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Rather inaccessible like that." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Already plucked from the earth." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "I do believe that's a tree." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "One can learn alot from that by studying the rings." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "It's ablaze!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Well. That's a bit of business." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It should grow into a fine tree." * Sapling (withered)- "Rather unsuited for the weather." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Rather too hot for it, I'm afraid." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Rather unfit for the weather, I'm afraid." * Plant (withered)- "I'm afraid this weather got the best of it." * Birchnut- "Rather useless as is." * Cactus- "I say, it's a bit prickly." * Cactus (picked)- "Put up a bit of a fight, by golly." * Tumbleweed- "One never knows what one may find searching diaspore." Shipwrecked * Jungle Tree- "A fine specimen for The Arborist Society." * Jungle Tree (burning)- "Those bananas are cooked!" * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "A shame." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "It took a bit of work to do that." * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "A future tree." * Jungle Tree Seed- "A bit trite." * Palm Tree- "A rather equtorial tree." * Palm Tree (burning)- "I've always enjoyed a roaring fire." * Palm Tree (burnt)- "I say, is there no one around to clean this mess?" * Palm Tree (stump)- "That tree has been hunted already." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "A good start." * Palm Leaf- "Perhaps this may be fashioned into something useful." * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "Huzzah! Huntable flora!" * Bamboo Patch (normal & burning)- "A sizable source of bamboo." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Quite useless like this." * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Presumably it will grow back." * Bamboo Root- "This would do better in the ground." * Bamboo- "A plant with many uses." * Viney Bush (normal & burning)- "Makes fine materials for construction." * Snake Den (normal & burning)- "The sanctuary of those reptiles." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "Rather a shame." * Snake Den (burnt)- "Haw! That's one way to smoke them out!" * Viney Bush (stump)- "I trust the vines will grow again." * Snake Den (stump)- "They'll not be hiding in there again!" * Viney Bush Root- "This would do better in the ground." * Vine- "Vegetation with a multitude of uses." * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "It's quite water-logged. Haw haw!" * Mangrove (burnt)- "Rather curious how it could have burnt on the water." * Grass (water)- "Rather sodden." * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "Haw! What a clever rock." * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "It should germinate soon." * Tidal Plant- "Rather ordinary." Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree (normal, burning, burnt, & stump)- "It rather looks like a hand." * Cork- "It's quite light." * Rainforest Tree- "A lovely tree, to be sure." * Rainforest Tree (burning)- "I say! That's a bit of danger." * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- "Well, there's nothing for it now." * Rainforest Tree (stump)- "Chops up quite nicely." * Tea Tree (normal, burning, burnt, stump)- "Perhaps one may cultivate tea leaves." * Seed Pod- "A fine tea tree artifact." * Tea Tree Sapling- "Still in its juvenile state." * Tuber Tree & Blooming Tuber Tree- "Requires something other than an axe to chop that." * Tall Grass- "Rather tenacious grass." * Exotic Flower- "Ah! A bit of beauty is most welcome." * Aloe (planted)- "Ah... An ancient medicinal plant." * Asparagus (planted)- "Wild asparagus! What a find!" * Radish (planted)- "I do believe that's a radish!" Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- " * Killer Bee Hive- " * Honeycomb- " * Hound Mound- " * Bones- " * Touch Stone- " * Obelisk (sane, up)- " * Obelisk (sane, down)- " * Obelisk (insane, up)- " * Obelisk (insane, down)- " * Harp Statue- " * Marble Pillar- " * Marble- " * Rundown House- " * Merm Head- " * Pig Head- " * Pig Torch- " * Basalt- " * Boulder- " * Rocks- " * Flint- " * Nitre- " * Gold Nugget- " * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- " * Animal Track- " * Animal Track (lost its trail)- " * Animal Track (found)- " * Wooden Thing- " * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- " * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- " * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- " * Pond- " * Skeleton- " * Spider Den- " * Spider Eggs- " * Rabbit Hole- " * Walrus Camp- " * Walrus Camp (empty)- " * Sunken Boat- " * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- " Reign of Giants * Ice- " * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- " * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- " * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- " * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- " * Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- " * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- " * Merm Hut- " * Merm Hut (burnt)- " * Shoal- " * Wobster Den- " * Coral Reef- " * Coral- " * Coral Larva- " * Limpet Rock- " * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Limpet Rock (picked)- " * Magma Pile- " * Magma Pile (gold)- " * Krissure- " * Steamer Trunk- " * Sandy Pile- " * Sand- " * Sharkitten Den- " * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- " * Dragoon Egg- " * Suspicious Bubbles- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- " * Tar Slick- " * Tar- " * Tar Trap- " * Tidal Pool- " * Lava Pool- " * Mussels- " * Mussels (with stick)- " * Slot Machine- " * Electric Isosceles- " * Octo Chest- " * Debris- " * Crate- " * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- " * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell (beached)- " * Seashell- " * Poisonous Hole- " * Gunpowder Barrel- " * X Marks the Spot- " * Rawling- " * Watery Grave- " * Wreck- " * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- " * Grassy Thing- " * Screw Thing- " * Wooden Potato Thing- " * Ring Thing- " Hamlet * Stone Slab- " * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- " * Dung Ball- " * Thundernest (with Thunderbird)- " * Thundernest (empty)- " * Iron Hulk (head, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (head, active)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, active)- " * Iron Hulk (ribcage, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (ribcage, inactive)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Ore- " * Sparkling Pool- " * Gold Dust- " * Gnat Mound- " * Secret Bandit Camp- " * Cave Cleft- " * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- " * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole (generic)- " * Sinkhole (open)- " * Exit to Surface (generic)- " * Exit to Surface (open)- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- " * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- " * Foliage- " * Cave Banana Tree- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- " * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- " * Relic- " * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- " * Ornate Chest- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- " * Coffee Plant- " * Coffee Plant (picked)- " * Coffee Plant (barren)- " * Coffee Plant (withered)- " * Coffee Plant (held)- " * Elephant Cactus- " * Elephant Cactus (withered)- " * Elephant Cactus Stump- " * Elephant Cactus (held)- " * Cactus Spike- " * Obsidian Boulder- " * Obsidian- " * Charcoal Boulder- " * Burnt Ash Tree- " * Dragoon Saliva- " * Woodlegs' Cage- " * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- " * Volcano (exit)- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- " * Clockwork Bishop- " * Clockwork Rook- " * Damaged Knight- " * Damaged Bishop- " * Damaged Rook- " * Charlie (the darkness monster)- " * Charlie (attacked by)- " * Hound- " * Red Hound- " * Blue Hound- " * Hound's Tooth- " * Spider- " * Spider Warrior- " * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- " * Silk- " * Krampus- " * Krampus Sack- " * Merm- " * Frog- " * Frog (sleeping)- " * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- " * Tentacle Spike- " * Tentacle Spots- " * Big Tentacle- " * Baby Tentacle- " * Guardian Pig- " * Werepig- " * Ghost- " * MacTusk- " * Wee MacTusk- " * Walrus Tusk- " * Tam o' Shanter- " * Mosquito- " * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- " * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- " * Spitter- " * Batilisk- " * Meat Bulb- " * Fleshy Bulb- " * Eyeplant- " * Slurper- " * Slurper Pelt- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- " * Depths Worm (emerged)- " * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Depths Worm (burrowed)- " Reign of Giants * Varg- " * Poison Birchnut Tree- " * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- " Shipwrecked * Crocodog- " * Yellow Crocodog- " * Blue Crocodog- " * Floaty Boaty Knight- " * Flup (normal and in ground)- " * Eyeshot- " * Pirate Ghost- " * Poison Mosquito- " * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- " * Snake- " * Poison Snake- " * Snakeskin- " * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- " * Stink Ray- " * Swordfish- " * White Whale- " * White Whale Carcass- " * Dragoon- " Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- " * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- " * Masked Pig- " * Swashy Hat- " * Bandit Stash Map- " * Rabid Beetle- " * Scorpion- " * Spider Monkey- " * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- " * Weevole- " * Weevole Carapace- " Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- " * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo Wool- " * Beefalo Horn- " * Baby Beefalo- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- " * Killer Bee- " * Bee (held)- " * Killer Bee (held)- " * Stinger- " * Pig (normal and sleeping)- " * Pig (follower)- " * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- " * Bunnyman and Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- " * Koalefant- " * Winter Koalefant- " * Pengull- " * Rock Lobster- " * Slurtle- " * Snurtle- " * Slurtle Slime- " * Broken Shell- " * Shelmet- " * Snurtle Shell Armor- " * Splumonkey- " Reign of Giants * Buzzard- " * Catcoon- " * Cat Tail- " * Volt Goat- " * Volt Goat (charged)- " * Volt Goat Horn- " Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- " * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- " * Bottlenose Ballphin- " * Dorsal Fin- " * Jellyfish- " * Jellyfish (held)- " * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping and follower)- " * Horn- " * Prime Ape- " * Wildbore- " Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- " * Hippopotamoose- " * Mant- " * Mant (sleeping)- " * Mant (dead)- " * Platapine- " * Pog- " * Royal Guard- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- " * Butterfly (held)- " * Crow- " * Crow (held)- " * Redbird- " * Redbird (held)- " * Snowbird- " * Snowbird (held)- " * Jet Feather- " * Crimson Feather- " * Azure Feather- " * Gobbler- " * Eye Bone- " * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- " * Rabbit and Beardling- " * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- " * Fireflies (held)- " * Mandrake (planted)- " * Mandrake (follower)- " * Mandrake (dead)- " * Mandrake (cooked)- " * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- " * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- " * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- " * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- " * Glommer's Wings- " * Glommer's Goop- " * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- " * Moleworm (aboveground)- " * Moleworm (held)- " Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "These make a soothing glow." * Crabbit and Beardling- " * Crabbit and Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- " * Sharkitten- " * Fishbone- " * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- " * Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- " * Cormorant (held)- " * Seagull- " * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- " * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- " * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- " * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- " * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- " * Doydoy Feather- " * Doydoy Egg- " * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- " * Baby Doydoy- " * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- " * Fishermerm- " Hamlet * Banker- " * Beautician- " * Collector- " * Erudite- " * Farmer- " * Florist- " * Hatmaker- " * Hunter- " * Mayor Truffleston- " * Miner- " * Professor- " * Pig Queen- " * Shopkeep- " * Usher- " * Worker- " * Kingfisher- " * Kingfisher (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Pigeon- " * Pigeon (held)- " * Dung Beetle- " * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- " * Glowfly- " * Pangolden- " * Peagawk- " * Peagawk (hiding)- " * Peagawk (sleeping)- " * Peagawk (dead)- " * Peagawk Plume- " * Peep Hen- " * Piko- " * Orange Piko- " * Thunderbird- " * Thunder Feather- " Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- " * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- " * Tallbird Nest (empty)- " * Tallbird Egg- " * Fried Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- " * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard- " * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- " * Spiderhat- " * Deerclops- " * Deerclops Eyeball- " * Ancient Guardian- " * Guardian's Horn- " Reign of Giants * Bearger- " * Thick Fur- " * Moose/Goose- " * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- " * Mosling- " * Down Feather- " * Dragonfly- " * Scales- " * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- " * Quacken- " * Quacken Tentacle- " * Chest of the Depths- " * Quacken Beak- " * Sealnado- " * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- " * Turbine Blades- " * Magic Seal- " * Tiger Shark- " * Eye of the Tiger Shark- " * Shark Gills- " Hamlet * Pugalisk- " * Queen Womant- " * Royal Crown- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- " * Pig King- " * Wes (trapped)- " * Abigail- " Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- " Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- " * Yaarctopus- " Hamlet * Maxameleon- " Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- " * Egg (cooked)- " * Meat- " * Cooked Meat- " * Jerky- " * Morsel- " * Cooked Morsel- " * Small Jerky- " * Monster Meat- " * Cooked Monster Meat- " * Monster Jerky- " * Leafy Meat- " * Cooked Leafy Meat- " * Drumstick- " * Fried Drumstick- " * Fish- " * Cooked Fish- " * Eel- " * Cooked Eel- " * Koalefant Trunk- " * Winter Koalefant Trunk- " * Koalefant Trunk Steak- " * Frog Legs- " * Cooked Frog Legs- " * Batilisk Wing- " * Cooked Batilisk Wing- " Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- " * Dead Swordfish- " * Tropical Fish- " * Dead Jellyfish- " * Cooked Jellyfish- " * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Dried Jellyfish- " * Raw Fish- " * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- " * Fish Steak- " * Fish Morsel- " * Cooked Fish Morsel- " * Limpets- " * Cooked Limpets- " * Mussel- " * Cooked Mussel- " * Roe- " * Cooked Roe- " * Neon Quattro- " * Cooked Neon Quattro- " * Pierrot Fish- " * Cooked Pierrot Fish- " * Purple Grouper- " * Cooked Purple Grouper- " * Shark Fin- " * Dead Wobster- " * Delicious Wobster- " * Bile-Covered Slop- " * Dragoon Heart- " Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- " * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- " * Gummy Slug- " * Cooked Gummy Slug- " Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- " * Roasted Berries- " * Cave Banana- " * Cooked Cave Banana- " * Dragon Fruit- " * Prepared Dragon Fruit- " * Durian- " * Extra Smelly Durian- " * Pomegranate- " * Sliced Pomegranate- " Reign of Giants * Watermelon- " * Grilled Watermelon- " Shipwrecked * Banana- " * Cooked Banana- " * Coconut- " * Halved Coconut- " * Roasted Coconut- " Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- " * Carrot- " * Roasted Carrot- " * Corn- " * Popcorn- " * Eggplant- " * Braised Eggplant- " * Pumpkin- " * Hot Pumpkin- " * Red Cap- " * Cooked Red Cap- " * Green Cap- " * Cooked Green Cap- " * Blue Cap- " * Cooked Blue Cap- " * Glow Berry- " * Lichen- " Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- " * Cooked Cactus Flesh- " * Cactus Flower- " Shipwrecked * Seaweed- " * Roasted Seaweed- " * Dried Seaweed- " * Sweet Potato (planted)- " * Sweet Potato- " * Cooked Sweet Potato- " * Coffee Beans- " * Roasted Coffee Beans- " Hamlet * Aloe- " * Cooked Aloe- " * Asparagus- " * Cooked Asparagus- " * Bean Bugs- " * Cooked Bean Bugs- " * Lotus Flower- " * Cooked Lotus Root- " * Radish- " * Cooked Radish- " * Tuber- " * Fried Tuber- " * Blooming Tuber- " * Fried Blooming Tuber- " Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- " * Butter Muffin- " * Dragonpie- " * Fishsticks- " * Fish Tacos- " * Fist Full of Jam- " * Froggle Bunwich- " * Fruit Medley- " * Honey Ham- " * Honey Nuggets- " * Kabobs- " * Mandrake Soup- " * Meatballs- " * Meaty Stew- " * Monster Lasagna- " * Pierogi- " * Powdercake- " * Pumpkin Cookies- " * Ratatouille- " * Stuffed Eggplant- " * Taffy- " * Turkey Dinner- " * Unagi- " * Waffles- " * Wet Goop- " Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- " * Guacamole- " * Ice Cream- " * Melonsicle- " * Spicy Chili- " * Trail Mix- " Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- " * Bisque- " * California Roll- " * Ceviche- " * Coffee- " * Jelly-O Pop- " * Lobster Bisque- " * Lobster Dinner- " * Seafood Gumbo- " * Shark Fin Soup- " * Surf 'n' Turf- " * Fresh Fruit Crepes- " * Monster Tartare- " * Mussel Bouillabaise- " * Sweet Potato Souffle- " * Caviar- " * Tropical Bouillabaisse- " Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- " * Feijoada- " * Gummy Cake- " * Hard Shell Tacos- " * Iced Tea- " * Nettle Rolls- " * Snake Bone Soup- " * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- " * Steamed Ham Sandwich- " * Tea- " Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- " * Carrot Seeds- " * Corn Seeds- " * Dragon Fruit Seeds- " * Durian Seeds- " * Eggplant Seeds- " * Pomegranate Seeds- " * Pumpkin Seeds- " * Toasted Seeds- " * Honey- " * Butterfly Wings- " * Butter- " * Rot- " * Rotten Egg- " Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- " * Electric Milk- " * Watermelon Seeds- " Shipwrecked * Blubber- " * Brainy Matter- " * Sweet Potato Seeds- " Hamlet * Cooked Seed Pod- " Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- " * Gears- " * Ashes- " * Ashes of item- " * Red Gem- " * Blue Gem- " * Yellow Gem- " * Green Gem- " * Orange Gem- " * Beard Hair- " * Manure- " * Guano- " * Melty Marbles- " * Fake Kazoo- " * Gord's Knot- " * Gnome- " * Tiny Rocketship- " * Frazzled Wires- " * Ball and Cup- " * Hardened Rubber Bung- " * Mismatched Buttons- " * Second-hand Dentures- " * Lying Robot- " * Dessicated Tentacle- " * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- " * Bone Shards- " * Old Bell Blueprint- " Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- " * Dubloons- " * Hail- " * Message in a Bottle- " * Spoiled Fish- " * Snake Oil- " * Harpoon- " * Trident- " * Peg Leg- " * Orange Soda- " * Voodoo Doll- " * Ukulele- " * License Plate- " * Ancient Vase- " * Brain Cloud Pill- " * Wine Bottle Candle- " * Broken AAC Device- " * One True Earring- " * Old Boot- " * Sextant- " * Toy Boat- " * Soaked Candle- " * Sea Worther- " * Iron Key- " * Bone Key- " * Golden Key- " * Tarnished Crown- " Hamlet * Oinc- " * Tenpiece Oinc- " * Clippings- " * Lost Relic- " * Lost Totem- " * Relic Fragment- " * Chitin- " * Security Contract- " * Deed of home ownership- " * Royal Gallery Key- " * Key to the City- " * Can of Silly String- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- " * Divining Rod (cold)- " * Divining Rod (warm)- " * Divining Rod (warmer)- " * Divining Rod (hot)- " * Divining Rod Holder- " * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- " * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- " * Maxwell's Door- " * Maxwell's Phonograph- " * Maxwell's Light- " * Maxwell Statue- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Lock- " * Nightmare Throne- " * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- " Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- " * Freezing- " * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- " * Battlecry (prey)- " * Battlecry (Pig)- " * Battlecry (Spider)- " * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- " * Leaving combat- " * Leaving combat (prey)- " * Leaving combat (Pig)- " * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- " * Dusk- " * Entering light- " * Entering darkness- " * Doing things in the dark- " * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- " * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Trying to give item to a dead mob- " * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- " * Not enough fertilizer- " * Hounds are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- " * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- " * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Can't cook (generic)- " * Can't cook (too far)- " * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Eating- " * Eating (stale food)- " * Eating (spoiled food)- " * Eating (painful food)- " * Hungry- " * Triggered trap- " * Object broken, fixable- " * Earthquake- " Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- " * Overheating- " * Tree Shelter- " * Wetness (low)- " * Wetness (medium)- " * Wetness (high)- " * Wetness (highest)- " * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering Item- " * Burnt- " * Giant arrival- " * Trying to sleep on fire- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- " * Volcano eruption- " * Sea Hounds are coming- " * Crocodogs are coming- " * Sealnado is coming- " * Map border approaching- " * Entering map border- " * Exiting map border- " * Riding wave- " * Boat losing durability- " * Boat leak- " * Boat sinking- " * Trawl Net full- " * Crabbit escape- " * Wrong world- " Hamlet * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- " * Digging in Dung Pile- ** " ** " ** " * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** " ** " ** " * Sneezing— " * Vampire Bats are coming- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- " * Deadly Feast- " * Skull Chest- " * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- " * Home- " * Sunk Boat- " * Lava Pit- " * Lava Pit (normal)- " * Lava Pit (low)- " * Lava Pit (out)- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- " * Pig Tent- " * Poison Frog- " * Peacock- " * Mr. Skittish- " * Swimming Horror- " * Beach Turf- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- " * COFFEEBOT- " * WOODLEGSSAIL- " * BIGFISHINGROD- " * SNAKE_FIRE- " * PIKE_SKULL- " * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- " Removed Trivia * Stuff here.